Friends
by Hieisteel
Summary: This stoy is about how Izaya, Shizuo, and Shinra. Meet someone when they were in JR High school and she left after graduation. So, several years has past and now she is back. Izaya and Shizuo fight all the time in high school because they both loved her. Now it has changed only one of them still love her. The other loves some one else. Read to find out. its k but it may change...
1. An Old Friend

**Chapter 1**

**An Old Friend**

This story I just thought of on a whim so ya and its gonna be an Izaya OC hope you enjoy. This is also a crossover too.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters

now on with the stoy

Theres a girl named Cyclone. She use to live in Ikbukuro. She was friends with Shinra then shinra introduce her to Izaya and Shizuo. Izaya and Shizuo both liked her and so they started fight for her love but before high school graduation Cyclone left and didn't come back.

Then 18 years has past since then. Cyclone and her husband got divorce when there two oldest kids were 16. She gave her kids the option of staying with there dad or go with her. But, they picked to stay with there dad. So, Cyclone left and she went back to Ikbukuro. No one knew who she was cause she had changed so much that no one noticed who she was. If they did she would be feared by all. Not even Izaya, Shizuo or even Shinra messed with her on her bad days.

She finally at the airport in Ikbukuro. As she made her way outside someone yelled her name. Cyclone turned around and saw Shinra's dad. Cyclone walked up to him asked "Whats up?" Then Shinra's dad answered her " Not much and what are you doing in Ikbukuro Shinra is gonna have cow when he finds out that your here and so will Izaya and Shizuo. But, they may not even reconize you thou and it was hard for me." As Cyclone and Shinra's dad was talking and walking. They endded up at Shinra's house. Cyclone looked up and asked "Were are we." Shinra's dad told her "Well were at Shinra's place Oh when you come in you will meet a dulahan and her name is Celty and just a fair waning she has no head ." Cyclone looked at him like he was crazy. Shinra's dad knocked on the door and yelled "Son open the door I have someone that I meet at the airport that you would love to see again so will Izaya and Shizuo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinra's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open up the door and I saw dad and a women that was about my age. But, like a gentalmen I invited her in. I yelled for Celty "We have guest and its my dad and some women." Then I turn to my dad and asked him "Dad you know how me and Celty are about strangers."

~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinra's dad turned to face his son and he told him "Well son she isn't a stranger to you but she is to Celty thou. But, I want you to guess who it is OK son. I will give you one hint she is old friend to you, Izaya and Shizuo." Shinra thought about it then he realized who it was. He screamed out loud "Its Cyclone." Cyclone was rubing her ear and said "Wow that hurt my ears Shinra try not to do that again and yes its me." Then shinra yelled to Celty "Its alright Celty she is an old friend to me, Izaya and Shizuo. So, shes fine." Celty walked in to the room and typed on her PDA and turned it around to face Cyclone. Cyclone read and answered "The name is Cyclone and Shinra's dad has already filled me in on who you are and what you are so its nice to meet you too."

Everyone was surprised by what Cyclone just said. Then Cyclone asked Shinra "Do you two mind if I stay here until I find a house to live in?" Shinra and celty looked at each other then Shinra said " Of course Cyclone I don't mind neather does Celty." Then Cyclone nodded and said "thanks you two." Then Shinra nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinra told me "Well Cyclone we have one guest bedroom left OK. Celty do you think you can show her where it is?" Celty nodded and motioned for me to follow her so I got up and followed her. There was a hallway and the room to where she was taking me was at the end of the hallway. As we walked into the room. She typed on her PDA and showed me then I said to her "Thanks Celty." Then Celty turned around and walked out of the room and I was right behind her. As we walked out into the living room. Then I told Celty, Shinra and Shinra's dad " I think im gonna walk around Ikbukuro for a bit OK." Shinra nodded then he said " Just watch out for Shizuo throwing stop signs, vending mechines and other things OK." I nodded at him and walked out the door.

Alright im done with this chaptor hoped you enjoyed this. I will have another Chaptor up soon


	2. Izaya,Shizuo,and Cyclone

**Chaptor 2**

**Izaya,Shizuo and Cyclone**

Heres another Chaptor

Disclamer: I do not own any one the Characters

and now on with the story

Chaptor 2

~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was walking I saw someone run past me fast then heard someone yell "IZAYA!" I looked to where it was coming from and saw a stop sign headed straght for me. In a split second before it was gonna hit me I jumped out of the way. Everyone was staring at me including Izaya. I was hearing people talk and whisper. I yelled out loud to everyone "I know you all are talking and whispering about me and how I did that. Just look at Shizuo how him being a normal human being be so strong. Even look at Izaya a normal human being so fast. Am I right." Then I saw Celty and Shinra coming on the back of the motorcycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Izaya's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was looking at this women who jumped out of the way from one of Shizo-can's throwing a stop sign and she did it with only a split second to do it in. Not even I could do that. Whats with this women and who is she. Thats what was going through my mind. Then I noticed Celty and Shinra coming. I even looked in front of me and saw Shizo-can coming near. So, I left in a blink of an eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Shizuo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was aproching to where I threw that stop sign. I heard Celty so I desided to walk to where Celty was at and I notice Izaya and a strang woman. I also saw Izaya looking at her stangly. I was wandering why he was staring at her like that for. I saw Izaya making a run for it when he notice me. I started to run after him. I yelled his name. Then everyone even the strange women looked at me. But, as I ran pasted them I saw a small glimse of Shinra and Celty with that stange women. So, what was going through my mind was. "Who is that women why is she hanging out with Shinra and Celty for and how do they know her."

~~~~~~~~~Shinra's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When me and Celty got to where Cyclone was we saw Izaya running off and saw shizuo running after him. I was said out loud "There they go again." I saw Cyclone looking at me and asked me a question "What do you mean there they go again? Don't tell me they have been at this even after graduation?" I desided to answer her "Yes they have. But, there is only one person that can make them stop and you know who it is don't you Cyclone." Then I saw Celty all confused about what were where talking about. I turned to her and I told her "Back in school there was only one person that could get them to quit fighting." I saw Celty typing on her PDA she pointed it at me it said "Who is this person Shinra?" I told her "Your staring at her."

~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celty looked at shinra and typed on her PDA and pointed it at Shinra and it said "Are you serious Shinra she can stop this fued between the two of them?" Shinra nodded his head and turned his head to face Cyclone and asked her "Call them Cyclone." Cyclone then nodded and told Shinra "Alright I will." Cyclone turned to where Izaya and Shizuo headed and yelled "Shu Shu and izy get your butts right here!" It was loud that a person can hear it all over Ikbukuro. The first to show up was Izaya then not to far long after him Shizuo. They both looked at each other and then looked at the girl Izaya asked "Who are you and how do you know me and Shizo-can?" Then Shinra walked up and so did Celty Shinra desided to answer his question "Izaya, Shizuo I can't belive you didn't reconized her when you two ran right pasted her and Izaya when you saw her jump out of the way of the stop sign that was headed straight for her. I thought you would have figured it out then. Its..." Shinra was cut off by Cyclone and Celty's hands. They both made him shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~Shizuo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right when Shinra was about to tell me and Izaya who this women was. Celty and this women covered his mouth up so he couldn't I wander why they did that. Then that strange women told me and Izaya " You will have to figure who I am on your own." Izaya asked her " I really want to know who you are why can't you tell us who you are?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone and Shizuo looked at each other. Cyclone answered Izaya's question " I will give you one hint and listin closely cause i'm only saying this once OK." Shizuo and Izaya nodded and said "OK" at the same time. Then Cyclone said to them "OK here it goes I am an old friend of yours we meet in jr high and I left after high school graduation. There you go that is your hint." Then those two looked up at each other and started to think. Then shinra came up to Cyclone and told her that him and Celty are heading home. Cyclone said " OK I think I will two and that will give them time to think on what I told them so lets go." So they left and Izaya and shizuo where still thinking on it for a good 10 minutes till Izaya broke the silence and asked Shizuo " Hey do you think we should go home and think about this Shizo-can" Shizuo looked at him and nodded so thin with that said they went there spirit ways.

hope u liked chaptor 2

comment idc if its good or bad please comment


	3. Friends United

**Chaptor 3**

**Friends United**

Sorry I havn't updated in a while been goin through a tough time. I have been goin back and forth between my mom and my dad. So, now i am at this place called EDC. So, I havent been able to get online much to update.

disclamer: dont own any of the charactors.

now on with the story.

**Friends United**

Later that night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shizuo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was thinking about what that woman had said. Then I remebered how she called me and Izaya. Then I went wide-eyed and yelled out loud " Its Cyclone!" Wow she has changed alot. But, how come I didn't reconizedher at all. I wonder if the flea did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I desided to take me a shower and then I sneezed out of no where. Then Shinra said " Someone is talking about you Cyclone" I asked him with intrest " Who do you think it is Shinra?" He answered me with an dumb look on his face "Well, I don't know Cyclone." Shinra then told me " I will have dinner ready soon OK and go ahead and take a shower OK Cyclone" I then nodded my head and head and headed to the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Izaya's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I have been home for bout two hours now and I still haven't figured it out who that women is and what she had said. I thought to myself " I think I will go and take a shower to clear my head." I went to the bathroom and started the water for the shower. I took off my clothes and got into the shower. As the water was coming down on me as I began to think then something clicked I said out loud " That name she called me and shizo-can by those names and only one person I know of calles me Izy and can call Shizo-can shu shu and get away with it. That is" then my eyes went wide eyed and I yelled out "Cyclone." I was shocked and said that it couldn't be. As I thought back to what she had said and yelled. I then said to myself " It has to be her no one calles us by that name." After I finshed my shower I got out and got my black PJs on and got into my bed and after bout what seemed and hour I finally went to sleep.

Early the next morining

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izaya wakes up and he get out of bed and got dressed in his usual clothes and headed to his office all happy like he saw that Nime was waiting for him. Nime turned to Izaya and said "Morining Izaya you look more happy than usual today what happened?" Izaya then turned back at her and answered happily " Well, Nime I meant an old friend yesterday that I had a crush on for years and she is back and she is basicly the whole reason me and Shizo-can fight all the time when we where in highschool. So, I think i'm goin to Ikbukuro today OK Nime." she nodded and with that said Izaya took off to Ikbukuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinra's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Celty, Cyclone, and my dad come into the kitchen. Then Cyclone looked at me and my dad and said to us " I will cook breakfast so can you two go wait in the living room for me." We nodded and went to the living room. Then Cyclone turned to Celty and said " Will you help me cook." Celty then took out her P.D.A. and Typed on it then she put it troweds me and I looked at it. I said "Ya of course." She then typed again I read and said "OK lets get cookin."

(Time Skip)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinra's Dad's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was full and I said to Celfy and Cyclone "That was good you two is that right Shinra" Shinra nodded in agreement. Then Cyclone said happily "Thanks you two I love getting complaments bout my cooking how bout you Celty?" Celty nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Shinra and his dad have me and Celty complaments I said in a odd and hopeful voice "im goin out to see if shu shu and Izy to see if they figured out who I am yet OK" They nodded and with that said I left and walked down the road when I saw the russian sussie place I saw Saimon and three children that is wearing what looks like a school uniform that is talkin to him. So, I walked over to them and said " Hi have you guys seen Izaya or Shizuo or even both?" They looked at me with a surprised look then Saimon said " Well I haven't seen them how about your Kida?"

Kida then looked at me and asked " Why do you want to know if we seen them? what is your name? what is your concetion to them anyway?" I looked at him and answered his questions " Well, for starters my name is Cyclone we are old friends and also that is none of your buisness what I have to do with them got it." Kida then backed up and said in a nervious voice and said " OK OK well I have only seen Izaya he was on his way to the park." I then looked at him and said nicely thanks" Then after I thanked them I took off to the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Izaya's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was walking into the park I went to a random bench and sat. I wasn't there for no more than thirty minutes then that women who was with Celty and Shinra yesterday. She stared walking towords me .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walk up to Izaya I yelled " Hey Izy have you found out who I am yet? huh." He nodded when I finally reached him I said sarcasticly "since you know who I am tell me Izy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Izaya's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she said that I said in a irritated tone " Well, how have you been Cyclone I haven't seen or heard from you in so long. What have you been doing?" She looked at me happy with what my answer was but also disappotted at what else I had said. Then she asked " I wonder If Shu Shu knows who I am yet what do u think Izy?" I looked at her in an odd look and said " I dont't know he may have or not who knows" then we both heard a voice that yelled my name and then he yelled "Cyclone". So, we both tured to look who it was and we saw shizu-can come running at full speed at Cyclone he gave her a big hug then Cyclone started to laugh me and Shizu-can turned to her and we both said "Whats so funny Cyclone?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they asked "Whats so funny Cyclone?" I answered them in an annoyed tone of voice " Well, for starters Shu Shu is ignoring me and two he yell out your name like he did when we were in highschool."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shizuo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I found Izaya like i would usually would do I just yelled out his name without thinking then I notice he was with someone that I didnt Know then I yelled out " Cyclone" and I went running staight to her and as soon as she turned to me I gave her a big hug. Then I heard a voice come from Cyclone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Shu Shu gave me a hug before I could do any thing. I said in an odd tone " Shu Shu im sufficating me let go." Izy told Shu Shu in a worried tone "Let go of her Shizu-can your sufficating her" I felt him loosen his hold on me. Then her fully let go of me then turned to Izaya and yelled " How many times have I told you not to call me that Izaya" I saw him calm himself down and turn to me and he said in his normal tone " Why did you leave us? Its been 18 years since we all seen you why did you finally show yourself now?" I was wide-eyed and then I looked at Izy he said " I agree with Shizu-can." I answered them both " Well I left for a reason but im not ready to say yet but you guys will find that out later. I came back because I have urgent new to take care of." They both nodded and we all started to walk out of the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked out of the park. Izaya saw Kida and his two friends and yelled to him "Hey Kida" They walked over to them. Kida said " Wow Shizuo I never seen you and Izaya together without fighting I thought you two hated each other." Cyclone looked over to Kida then to Izy and Shu Shu Cyclone then said in a not so surpriseing look "So, you two did it even when I was gone huh." Kida looked over to Cyclone "Oh I see you have found them and I assume you are the one who got them to not fight finally. Izaya said in a happy tone "Yes it is Cyclone someone we have known for years.

Hope you have enjoyed this so far. Please review I love to read them good or bad.


End file.
